of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Conduit
Conduit is the alter ego of Terrence Rossi. He does not consider himself good or evil, instead prefering to stay away from the conflicts of other powered beings. Pre-Powered History Terry was an aspiring and talented programmer before all this mess started. He was one of the top guys at the rising star that was Starlight Labs (a popular, yet often disregarded computer company). He decided that one day he would test the company's new prototype computer. The test was a failure, driving him nearly mad. Two years of his life had gone into designing the operating system. It was designed to combat the flaws of the giants in the industry. It would launch Starlight into their golden age. Instead, the project was cancelled. The company went with a cheaper and more stable OS. That drove Terry over the edge. He stole the program, intending to finish it and launch his own computer company. The company caught wind of Terry's planned corporate treason and sued him for all he was worth. Terry lost the case, losing his whole life in the process. With only days left before he would be forcibly evicted, he disappeared. Post-Powered History His powers manifested themselves in this time after he vanished. In the months that passed after his trial, you would hear stories of a homeless man stone dead with no apparent cause of death. Mysterious lightning storms would strike the downtrodden areas of the city. Almost always there would be a would be a casualty, with no apparent signs of death. Once off the grid, nobody quite knows what happened to him. Some theorize that he left the city on foot. Others say he's still squatting in an abandoned warehouse. Most people think he went and killed himself after his life imploded. But he's still out there, watching and waiting. Personality Terry is very much a loner. He doesn't like being around other people, much less other powered beings. He prefers to be in his suit and working with technology. Powers *'Human Lightningrod' Has the ability to channel and harness energy around him. Usually manifests in the form of electricity, but heat and light also work. (Also handily makes him immune to being electrocuted. Tends to make him get hit by lightning quite a bit.) *'Wrath of the Gods-' When he gets angry(or desperate), he becomes charged with an aura of power. his blows become charged with all the power of a lightning strike. He becomes cloaked in a veil of lightning. *'Eye of the Storm-' Can summon an electrical storm to aid him in battle. He can use the lightning to charge his other powers and defeat his enemies. *'High Voltage-' Can channel electricity through his hands and discharge bolts of lightning into his targets. Weaknesses When he's indoors (and separated from his lightning) he has a very limited supply of power. He also tends to attack without thought, meaning that he ain't the brightest bulb in the house. Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Male Character Category:Canon Character